Behind The Story
by Strelitzi
Summary: Toneri tahu bahwa bulan dan bumi tidak akan pernah bertemu. Namun, rasa cintanya yang besar membuat ia mengingkari pernyataan tersebut.


**Behind The Story**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story was writen by Himarura Kiiromaru

Genre: Hurt/Comfort

Warning: Spoiler, Typo, OOC, no conversation, ide kacangan, hiperbolis, sisi lain dari Naruto The Movie: The Last! Toneri Centric

**Tulisan ini tidak untuk dikomersilkan dan tidak ada keuntungan komersil yang dihasilkan dari tulisan ini!**

Do You Want to Read?

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Toneri hanya memandang Hinata dengan tatapan sendu. Dibalik sikapnya yang arogan, kasar dan terkesan hanya menginginkan kekuatan _byakugan _milik Hinata untuk menghancurkan bumi, ada rasa cinta tulus dari dalam hatinya hanya untuk Hinata. Cinta pada pandangan pertama mungkin hanya terjadi di dunia fiksi menurut kebanyakan orang. Namun itulah yang terjadi pada Toneri kini.

Keanggunan sikap serta keteguhan Hinata untuk menyelamatkan Hanabi seakan menjadi nilai tambah di mata Toneri selain dari wajah Hinata yang memang cantik alami. Perasaannya yang kuat terhadap teman-teman serta keluarganya membuat Toneri kagum kepada Hinata. Toneri yang selama ini hidup sebatang kara dan hanya ditemani oleh _kugutsu-kugutsu _yang berfungsi sebagai pelayan, merasa Hinata adalah sosok yang tepat untuk mengisi kekosongannya selama masa hidupnya. Perhatiannya yang besar untuk orang-orang yang Hinata sayangi membuat Toneri iri kepada mereka yang mendapatkan perhatian tersebut. Terutama makhluk pirang bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

Muncul kebencian yang sangat ketika Toneri mengetahui bahwa apa yang dipikirkan Hinata hanya Naruto. Ia kesal karena hanya dengan membawa Hinata ke kastil megahnya tidak juga berarti memiliki hati sang Putri _Byakugan_. Cinta ada karena terbiasa. Itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Toneri saat itu. Sehingga, mempercepat pernikahan adalah hal terbaik yang harus dilakukan –disamping untuk mengaktifkan kekuatan _Tenshinegan_.

Toneri menyukai cekatannya Hinata dalam merajut gulungan benang wol merah yang diubah menjadi syal panjang yang hangat. Toneri menginginkannya. Ia menginginkan syal yang dibuat Hinata dengan penuh perasaan tersebut hanya untuk dirinya. Hinata menyanggupinya, walau sekilas Toneri menangkap raut ketidakrelaan terukir di wajah sang gadis. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Hinata sebentar lagi akan menjadi milliknya. Ia memang egois. Ia akan sangat protektif jika menyangkut Hinatanya.

Ia mengetahui bahwa Hinata bersedia datang ke kastilnya dan bersedia menikah hanya untuk menolong adik perempuannya. Ia juga tahu bahwa syal merah yang dibuat Hinata bukanlah untuk dirinya. Tapi ia tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa kesal yang memuncah di kepalanya, menghadirkan sesak di dalam dadanya melihat Hinata mencoba mengkhianatinya. Ia tidak bisa untuk mengontrol emosinya dan mempertanyakan kembali untuk siapakah syal itu dibuat dan berakhir dengan syal merah tersebut yang seketika berubah menjadi sobekan-sobekan kecil. Tidak hanya itu, untuk membuat Hinata menjadi miliknya, seutuhnya tanpa ada pengkhianatan lagi, menjadikannya boneka yang akan menuruti apapun yang Toneri inginkan. Ia tahu ia salah. Namun rasa cemburu menutup mata hatinya.

Wajah yang paling ingin ia lenyapkan dari muka bumi ini muncul di hari pernikahannya dengan Hinata. Sungguh ajaib melihatnya masih hidup mengingat dampak serangan yang diberikan Toneri sama besarnya dengan sebuah _bijuu dama. _Toneri menggunakan Hinata untuk menyerang Naruto. Berharap makhluk pirang tersebut menyerah dan menyingkir dari hadapannya. Namun ekspektasinya salah. Naruto berhasil mengeluarkan jutsu yang ditanamkan Toneri ke dalam tubuh Hinata.

Hatinya serasa teriris melihat Hinata dengan kesadaran penuh memanggil Naruto dengan nada khawatir. Toneri berusaha menggapai Hinata kembali, tapi rasa sakit pada matanya membuat ia harus kembali kehilangan Hinata yang sudah ada di pelukannya. Suara langkah kaki Hinata bersama Naruto menggema di altar pernikahan tersebut. Meninggalkan Toneri di dalam kesunyian ditengah usahanya dalam meredakan nyeri pada netranya. Namun, perih di matanya tidak sebanding dengan perih di hatinya yang semakin menganga.

Rasa cemburu ditambah kebenciannya terhadap Naruto bertambah. Ia bisa merasakan bahwa _Tenshinegan _sudah dihancurkan. Ia merasa sangat marah. Menghancurkan dunia dimana tempat Naruto tinggal dan merebut kembali Hinata adalah satu-satunya yang ia inginkan. Pecahan-pecahan _tenshinegan _masih menyimpan kekuatan yang sangat besar. Ia masih bisa mengubah bumi menjadi kepingan kecil.

Orang yang tengah dilanda perasaan cemburu buta dapat melakukan apa saja untuk melampiaskan rasa kesalnya. Ditengah pertarungan sengitnya dengan Naruto, ia sempat mengurung Hinata didalam sangkar emas. Mengklaim kembali bahwa Hinata adalah miliknya. Ia kembali menyerang Naruto dengan membabi buta. Serangan dengan kekuatan besar yang berhasil membuat bulan menjadi bongkahan batu besar. Sayang, setiap serangan yang diarahkan pada Naruto dapat dengan mudah dihindari bahkan Naruto bisa memberikan serangan balik untuk Toneri.

Pertarungan sengit yang akhirnya dimenangkan oleh Naruto, membebaskan Hinata dari dalam sangkar berlapis emas tersebut. Ia terpojok. Kekalahan bukanlah hal yang dapat ia terima dengan mudah. Apalagi kekalahan tersebut berdampak pada ia yang tidak akan pernah melihat Hinata lagi. Ia tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Tapi tubuhnya masih belum bisa bergerak. Seakan mengingkari segala ambisinya untuk menghancurkan bumi maupun mendapatkan Hinata.

Hinata mendekati Toneri. Ia senang bisa melihat Hinatanya dengan jarak yang begitu dekat. Muka _chubby_ yang dibalut dengan kulit putih cerah. Hidung mancung dengan bibir mungil yang memerah. Mata putih keunguan seakan representasi keindahan sinar bulan yang dipantulkan kearah bumi, membuat Hinata bagaikan manekin hidup seukuran manusia. Ekspresi wajah yang teduh membuat siapa saja damai melihatnya. Toneri tidak bisa mengelak. Ia jatuh cinta pada Hinata. Sosok mungil itu mendekat padanya. Namun, keindahan yang ia lihat tidak berlangsung lama. Hinata menghampirinya bukan karena untuk menolongnya, melainkan mengambil mata _byakugan _milik Hanabi yang telah ia salah gunakan. Ia menjerit kesetanan. Bukan karena rasa sakit atau karena ia akan kehilangan kekuatannya. Hal paling buruk adalah ia tidak akan bisa lagi melihat keindahan Hinata.

Ia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi setelah ia melihat Hinata yang memberikan _chakra_-nya kepada Naruto. Bola chakra yang ada ditangannya menyerap chakra milik Naruto untuk membangkitkan dan menggabungkan kembali _Tenshinegan_. Walaupun kini ia tidak bisa melihat Hinata secara langsung, namun ia masih bisa merasakan _chakra _Hinata mengalir dan membangkitkan kembali kekuatan Naruto kala itu. Toneri bukan hanya bisa merasakan _chakra _Hinata yang mengalir, ia juga bisa merasakan perasaan hangat dan nyaman yang diberikan Hinata kepada Naruto. Perasaannya semakin campur aduk. Antara kemarahan, cemburu, kesedihan, serta perasaan negatif lainnya yang menangkupi dirinya. Ditambah dengan kekuatan besar dari _tenshinegan _yang menguasai dirinya. Jiwanya mulai tertelan. Tergantikan oleh raga yang haus akan kekuatan.

Pecahan-pecahan _tenshinegan _mulai menyelimuti dirinya. Menyublim menjadi satu dengan tubuh inangnya. Kekuatan yang teramat besar yang dapat meledakkan Toneri sewaktu-waktu. Ia bahkan tidak dapat mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. Turut serta meledakkan bumi beserta seluruh isinya. Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan hidupnya. Ia menyerah, amat paradox mengingat sebelumnya ia yang mengebu-gebu untuk mendapatkan Hinata. Toneri menyerah mengingat bagaimana pancaran hangat dan tulus dari _chakra _ Hinata yang hanya untuk Naruto seorang. Perasaan itu, bukan hanya sekedar simpati. Namun juga penuh akan cinta yang bahkan besarnya tidak dapat dilukiskan melalui sastra. Ia menyerah terhadap perasaannya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan terhadap Hinata.

Kesadarannya sempat hilang ketika kekuatan menguasainya. Tidak ada ledakan yang terjadi. Tidak ada lagi pecahan _tenshinegan _yang menyelubungi tubuhnya. Ia tidak sadar akan apa yang sudah terjadi. Seseorang menyelamatkan dirinya. Ia dapat merasakan _chakra_ Hagoromo dan sedikit _chakra _Homura menghentikan _tenshinegan _yang semakin menenggelamkan dirinya.

Gabungan antara pancaran orang yang paling dibencinya dengan orang yang paling dicintainya. Tidak ada kebencian yang Toneri rasakan dari pancaran _chakra _tersebut. Ia hanya merasakan perasaan khawatir. Khawatir akan kehancuran bumi atau khawatir dirinya yang bodoh akan menghilangkan nyawanya sendiri. Serta, perasaan untuk menolong seorang sahabat dapat dirasakan Toneri dari pancaran energi tersebut. Ia tidak yakin dengan apa yang ia rasakan. Suatu rasa bersalah yang besar akan apa yang sudah ia lakukan selama ini melingkupi dirinya.

Toneri mengaku kalah karena ia memang sudah kalah. Hati Hinata memang sudah tertambat pada Naruto seorang. Mungkin setelah ini Hinata akan memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh kebencian. Kembali kedalam kegelapan untuk bertapa dan menebus segala perbuatan yang sudah ia lakukan adalah hal terbaik saat ini.

"Kembalilah ke Bumi. Kami semua akan menerimamu," suara lembut Hinata mengalun. Memecahkan kesunyian diantara tiga manusia tersebut. Toneri memang tidak dapat membaca ekspresi Hinata, namun ia masih dapat merasakan nada suara Hinata yang penuh ketulusan. Ia tersenyum dalam hati. Kelembutan dan kemurnian hati seorang Hinata membuatnya semakin mencintai Hinata. Tapi ia sadar, ia tidak akan bisa mencapai dan meraih hati gadis di hadapannya ini.

Pilihan untuk menetap di bulan sendirian di tengah kesunyian merupakan hal yang tepat bagi Toneri kini. Terlalu banyak dosa yang ia buat untuk makhluk bumi dan gadis yang ada di hadapannya ini. Ada hal yang tidak dapat ditebus hanya dengan menghabiskan sisa hidupnya dalam penjara. Ia harus menjaga bulan serta kekuatan bulan itu sendiri agar tidak lagi disalahgunakan. Selain itu, ada alasan lain yang membuat ia enggan untuk kembali ke Bumi.

"...karena Bumi dan Bulan tidak akan pernah bertemu. Tidak akan pernah." Ia mengakhiri percakapanya dengan Hinata dan kembali memasuki kegelapan yang pekat. Ia berjanji pada dirinya senidri untuk tidak kembali ke bumi dan menunjukkan dirinya pada Hinata. Kebahagiaan Hinata adalah kebahagiaan tersendiri baginya. Ia menyadari, selama Hinata berada di sampingnya, Hinata tidak sedikitpun merasa bahagia. Menjadi penjaga bulan, menjaga sang bulan agar tidak semakin mendekat dengan bumi. Menjadi penjaga Hinata melalui bulan dan melalui do'a yang ia panjatkan kepada _Kami-sama_ di sana.

Toneri memilih untuk memendam perasaan sebenarnya yang saat ini tengah dirasanya. Sendirian di tengah kegelapan bulan membuatnya tidak dapat menyampaikan kalimat yang saat ini mati-matian ia tahan di pangkal lidahnya. Ia tidak ingin Hinata semakin mengasihani dirinya, ia juga tidak ingin Hinata semakin memaksanya untuk kembali ke bumi. Toneri melangkah pasti, menjauhi sumber cahaya dimana Hinata dan Naruto masih berdiri disana. Disaat Toneri sudah tidak merasakan kehadiran dua sejoli tersebut, bibirnya berucap lirih namun masih bisa menghasilkan gema di dalam gua yang gelap pekat tersebut.

"_Aku mencintaimu, Hinata."_

0o0o0

* * *

.

.

.

Terimakasih sudah membacanya sampai pada baris terakhir ini . Berminat untuk memberikan Review?

Review dalam bentuk apapun akan sangat diterima :)


End file.
